


Подарок от Тони Старка

by WTF_Brucky_2018, Xlamushka



Series: WTF Brucky 2018. Тексты R – NC-21. Мини [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brucky_2018/pseuds/WTF_Brucky_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Брюс получает подарок от Тони Старка, но скорее это подарок для Халка





	Подарок от Тони Старка

**Author's Note:**

> дарк!Брюс, упоминание дарк!Тони, упоминание нон-кона

Входя в лабораторию, Брюс все еще договаривает фразу. Диалог с Тони через Пятницу начался, едва он вошел в Башню. Пятница привела его на этот этаж, но Тони на месте нет, вместо него, прямо напротив двери, сидит мужчина лет тридцати, одна из рук которого зажата промышленным прессом. Сидит с некоторым трудом из-за неудобного положения тела и усталости. Должно быть из горла Брюса вырывается удивленный возглас, потому что динамик на потолке довольно смеется голосом Тони. 

— Упс! Это сюрприз. Я, конечно, обещал тебя встретить, но возникло срочное дело на другом побережье. Вернусь часов через двадцать, а пока развлекай себя сам. Мы люди взрослые, подсказывать не стану. Подарок немного резвый, пришлось опробовать на нем наш препарат. Оторвись по полной!

Брюс до отъезда вместе с Тони работал над несколькими препаратами, и все они так или иначе направлены на дезактивацию единственного имеющегося в мире суперсолдата. Единственного ли? Похоже, сюрприз интереснее, чем кажется.

Связь обрывается с характерным звуком, значит, Тони летит в костюме. Брюс остается со своим сюрпризом наедине. Тот вскидывает голову, вряд ли он так уж рад стать подарком, тем более, что наверняка догадывается с кем имеет дело, спасибо таблоидам. Слава Брюса бежит впереди него. И все же он ошибается, подарок предназначен скорее Халку, чем доктору Беннеру.

Брюс снимает очки, убирает их в карман рубашки. Подходит к прессу, внимательно присматривается: на прессе закреплен пакет с прозрачным раствором, вместо этикетки криво прилепленный стикер с написанной почерком Тони четверкой. Тонкая прозрачная трубка капельницы идет от пакета к ключице, где соединяется с катетером, выходящим из кожи. Капельница отмеривает редкие капли.

Между поверхностями пресса, действительно, зажата рука, вернее, протез . Металлическое предплечье удерживается давлением в одну тонну. Тони гениален в своих расчетах, что значит, меньшим пленника не удержать. Заметно, что тот слегка не в себе — пытается и не может надолго сфокусировать взгляд на Брюсе. 

Брюс ведет рукой от зажатого предплечья к локтю и выше, убеждаясь, что под рукавом поношенной красной толстовки до самого плеча металл. Человек дергается, облизывает пересохшие губы. Ну да, вылет рейса задержали, так что он, вероятно, провел в неудобном положении всю ночь. На прессе, так чтобы видел, но не мог дотянуться, стоит бутылка воды с воткнутой с торчащей из горлышка соломинкой, Брюс подносит ее к чужому лицу. Интересно все же, какой препарат ему вводят?

Его подарок не отказывается, пьет жадно, сильно втягивая щеки. Где Тони нашел его? Щетина, давно не стриженные волосы, поношенная, чуть не с чужого плеча одежда. Надо лбом заметна тонкая полоска засохшей крови и у ворота толстовки тоже. И несмотря на это, он хорош. Его бы в порядок привести. Подарок допивает воду и выпускает соломинку изо рта. Брюс стирает большим пальцем влагу с его губ, тот шевелит ими, как будто хочет что-то сказать.

— Т-ш-ш, — успокаивающе шепчет Брюс, склоняясь низко-низко и глядя в прозрачно-серые глаза. И правда красивый. Жаль, что его партнеры последнее время долго не живут.

Брюс не спеша стягивает любимую синюю рубашку и вешает ее на спинку одного из прислоненных в ближней стене стульев. Оглядывается и подкатывает стоящий неподалеку верстак. В тисках петлей зажата стальная лента — Тони на удивление предусмотрителен.

— Встань.

Мужчина настороженно смотрит, часто смаргивая и не двигается с места. Сопротивляется, думает, что это поможет. Брюс обходит свой подарок со спины и выдергивает из-под него стул. Пленник чуть не падает, шипит от боли в едва не вывихнутом плече, но ему удается удержаться на ногах. Пока он пытается выпрямиться, Брюс подталкивает ему под живот верстак, и готово — теперь подарок устроен как надо. Брюс ставит колеса верстака на стопор, последний штрих — зафиксировать второе запястье. 

— Смазка во флаконе с синей этикеткой на стеллаже слева от вас, — услужливо информирует Пятница. — Мистер Старк просил передать, что ваш подарок — улучшенная порода, почти как Капитан Америка.

Брюс замечает, как при звуке последнего имени мужчина вздрагивает. Брюс находит нужный флакон и возвращается обратно.

— Есть успехи в поисках? — равнодушно спрашивает он, сейчас у него есть дело поинтереснее.

Брюс подсовывает руки под живот лежащего на верстаке и расстегивает на нем ремень. Тони не стал облегчать ему задачу, и Брюс за это благодарен — подарок гораздо интереснее разворачивать самому.

— Определенный прогресс имеется, — скромно отвечает Пятница. — Окончательно будет известно в течение суток.

Брюс присвистывает и рывком стягивает вниз чужие штаны вместе с бельем. 

Так вот по какому делу улетел Тони. Достойная причина, чтобы не встретить друга после года отсутствия.

— Что со Стивом? — пьяно растягивая слова хрипит обладатель замечательной маленькой подтянутой задницы и крепких ног.

— Не знаю, — рассеянно отвечает Брюс. 

Его сейчас занимает вовсе не судьба Стива Роджерса — Тони с ним сам как-нибудь разберется, это будет его трофей. Брюс избавляется от своих брюк и белья, но оставляет обувь, пол в мастерской бетонный. 

В паху уже тяжело до болезненности, так что он больше не отвлекается на разговоры: надевает латексные перчатки, снимает крышку и вставляет тонкий носик дозатора в судорожно сжатое отверстие, щедро выдавливает лубрикант. Мужчина ахает, дергается и пытается уйти от проникновения, так что Брюс давит ладонью ему на спину, прижимая к верстаку. Рука у него тяжелая, как булыжник. И горячая, как расплавленный свинец. Смазка призвана облегчить процесс не для подарка, а для Брюса. Его партнерам, увы, участь ничем не облегчить. Даже если бы он и задался такой целью.

— У вашего подарка усилена регенерация. Если вы проведете предварительную подготовку и будете соблюдать осторожность, он вполне сможет пережить акт.

Брюс оглаживает свой член — огромный и зеленый,который едва получается обхватить ладонью — побочный эффект его превращений и постоянного сексуального голода. Чем чаще и дольше он бывает Халком, тем хуже удается контролировать тело во время возбуждения. Последний раз Брюс прожил Халком несколько месяцев и сейчас трансформация особенно заметна. Он с сомнением надавливает большим пальцем на плотно сомкнутый сфинктер, выдавливая каплю залитой внутрь смазки.

— Регенерация настолько хороша? Попробую. Пятница, что там у тебя есть для подготовки?

К верстаку подкатывается один из ручных роботов Старка, на его столике открытая коробка с набором анальных пробок от самого мелкого размера до такого, который в диаметре вполне может сравниться с самим Брюсом. Брюс выбирает вторую по величине.

— Если ты переживешь наш первый раз, я, пожалуй, спрошу, как тебя называть.

Мужчина рычит, сдавленно бессвязно ругается, Брюс не вслушивается, все всегда говорят одно и то же. Задница перед ним забавно елозит — подарок от Тони напрасными рывками пробует освободить хотя бы живую руку, но только в кровь раздирает кожу о неотшлифованный край металла.

— Его зовут Баки, — тут же оповещает Брюса самоуверенный искин.

Воздух лаборатории вспарывает первый крик.


End file.
